comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sabrina
Sabrina is published by Archie Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Sabrina the Teenage Witch #4: 31 Jul 2019 Current Issue :Sabrina the Teenage Witch #5: 11 Sep 2019 Next Issue :Sabrina: Something Wicked #1: 01 Apr 2020 Status Series of limited series. Characters Main Characters *'Sabrina Spellman' - A high school sophomore and witch. Attends two schools: Greendale High in the Mortal Realm, and Charm School in the Magic Realm. Currently dating Shinji Yamagi. *'Harvey Kinkle' - Sophomore at Greendale High. Good athelete, but considered bland by his classmates, though Sabrina thinks he's dreamy. He used to know that Sabrina is a witch. Hilda erased his memory with a charm after the magic council cracked down on the rules. Sabrina is still angry at her aunt for erasing his memory. He used to be Sabrina's boyfriend. *'LLandra da Silva' - Another teenage witch and Sabrina's best friend. Also lives in the mortal realm, but goes to a different high school. Was, but is no longer, dating Shinji Yamagi. Is now dating Narayan. *'Shinji Yamagi' - Teenage wizard, recently started attending Greendale High in the Mortal Realm in order to study mortals, but would rather just stick to his magic studies. Currently dating Sabrina Spellman. He used to go out with Hemlock, Nocturna's daughter, but Sabrina proved that she was a traitor and working against the Four Blades for Vosblanc. *'Salem' - A former powerful wizard who was transformed into a talking cat after trying to take over the world. Presently Sabrina's pet and advisor. He used to work with Nocturna, Hemlock's mother. *'Narayan - '''A teenage merman and LLandra's current boyfriend. He was given the ability to walk on land by Sabrina. He joined the Four Blades after that to get closer to LLandra and also became friends with Sabrina and Shinji. Supporting Characters *'Hilda Spellman''' - Witch. Sabrina's aunt and legal guardian. Works in the Magic Realm, on of the magic counselors. Kept the Mana Tree leaf that she caught Hemlock trying to take from Sabrina's room and when she said she would help Sabrina & the Four Blades she gave the leaf to Sabrina. *'Zelda Spellman' - Witch. Sabrina's aunt. *'Queen Seles' - Elven sorceress and Queen of the Magic Council. Was "rescued" by Nocturna and Salem, she went around the magic realm with a "family", but that never included Salem, Nocturna read his mind believing that he loved her, but she realized all his thoughts were of war and destruction. She tells Sabrina what the Four Blades REALLY did. She also tells Sabrina her story, how she lost ALL her magic, and why the Mana Tree is dying. And that she wants the Four Blades help again. *'Galiena' - Wizardress, Czarina of Decree (i.e. chief enforcer) of the Magic Council. She was Sabrina's "boss" when Sabrina interned there for a summer. *'Professor Lunata' - Satyr. One of the teachers at Charm School. *'Amy Reinhardt' - Mortal. Sabrina's bigest rival at Greendale High. Has a crush on Harvey. *'Gwenevive Ricci' - Mortal. Goth and wannabe witch. Friend of Sabrina's. *'Batty Bartholomew' - Called "Batty", as a nick name because when his memory was originally erased he went kind of crazy. One of the original Four Blades leader. Was Sabrina's tutor and helped her become good again after using the dark side of her wand. Sabrina restored his memory. The "new Four Blades" have joined forces with the "old Four Blades" once Sabrina and the other "new Four Blades" realized the true intentions of the Four Blades movement. Other Characters/Places/Things * Libby - Sabrina's arch-enemy. She seems cruel and dishearted, but she really is all the contrary. Recent Storylines Sabrina the Teenage Witch #5 Sabrina the Teenage Witch #4 Sabrina the Teenage Witch #3 Sabrina the Teenage Witch #2 Sabrina the Teenage Witch #1 Chilling Adventures of Sabrina #8 Chilling Adventures of Sabrina #7 Chilling Adventures of Sabrina #6 Chilling Adventures of Sabrina #5 Chilling Adventures of Sabrina #4 Chilling Adventures of Sabrina #3 Chilling Adventures of Sabrina #2 Chilling Adventures of Sabrina #1 Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, vol. 2 #104 Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, vol. 2 #103 Past Storylines Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, vol. 2 #93-94 "Salem's Secrets" Part 1 & 2, Salem reveals his plot to take over the world, and how he realized that he loved Nocturna but only when it was to late. He went with Nocturna and her crew to Island of the Elves in search of the unicorn wand. He tricked a small elf girl into helping him get inside the Invisibility Shield that protects the unicorns. The small elven girl, who was an orphan and had no real friends was friends with the unicorns until she brought Salem and Nocturna inside the shield. The unicorns basically shunned her and made her an outcast. They did not trust her anymore. Nocturna felt bad for the girl, so she offered Seles (the elven girl) passage on her ship and a family. When Nocturna discovered Salem's true plans and how he was using Seles and herself (Nocturna) she turned him in to the authorities. Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, vol. 2 #85 Sabrina discovers that Bartholomew was once a Renegade Blade, but has had his memory wiped. She reconnects with the magic realm and joins the new Renegade Blades, despite having been replaced in her position with the top four. Not wishing to keep any secrets from her boyfriend, Sabrina reveals to Harvey that she's a witch! Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, vol. 2 #80 Sabrina tells Llandra that she is combining 2 seperate spells to make a spell for Narayan to have feet every time he makes contact with air. A spell to give legs to a merman/mermaid is clearly impossible. At the beach in Magic Realm, Sabrina somehow manages to make the transformation spell real and permanent, but had a little side effect. At a Magic Review, Sabrina somehow accidentally let the merman transformation spell slip, and now she is being observed by the Council and the Queen. However, the Queen releases her, but Sabrina makes the decision to quit magic and become a normal mortal instead, almost destroying the balance between the human and the magic realm Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, vol. 2 #79 Sabrina and her other witch friends learn that on Halloween witches are allowed to use their magic freely in the Mortal Realm, just so long as they don't get caught. They decide to go to a haunted house to have a little fun, but when they get tired of standing in the long admission line Salem convinces them to visit a 'real' haunted house instead. Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, vol. 2 #77 The Charm school is now ending for summer vacation. Sabrina and her class were going on a trip to Melusa, the city of the merpeople. During the trip, Sabrina, Shinji, and Llandra gets seperated from the rest from the class, causing them to swim upon a cave full of illustrations. There they met Narayan, a teenage merman, and Llandra falls in love at first sight. Narayan gave them a wonderful tour of Melusa until they find the rest of the class again. Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, vol. 2 #69 During the celebration of Four Blades Day, Sabrina is asked by the Queen to take over one of the lead roles in a play about the events behind the holiday, a failed rebellion against the Queen and the Magic Council. But the events described in the play may not be the truth, as Shinji knows a quite different version of the tale. After the play is over, Sabrina receives a "Dear Joan" letter from Harvey: he is breaking up with her! (But wants to stay friends...) Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, vol. 2 #68 "Wish You Were Here": Summer break arrives, and Sabrina takes a job as an intern with Queen Seles. Later, she visits LLandra and her family (and Shinji) at the da Silva family beach house, where she rescues Shinji from a siren. Sabrina notices a mysterious scar and emblem on Shinji's chest, and receives a kiss from a half-conscious Shinji. Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, vol. 2 #67 "Model Behavior": Sabrina & Harvey go on a double date with LLandra & Shinji, but it goes poorly as Harvey falls ill. Shinji is discovered by a modeling agent and is soon in high demand, appearing on several national magazine covers. He lets it go to his head, acting like a spoiled brat and making LLandra jealous. After a modeling session with Josie and The Pussycats in which the musicians talk some sense into him, Shinji quits modeling to return to being a student. Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, vol. 2 #66 "Salem Mania": Shinji's mortal uncle visits from Japan and, upon seeing Salem, decides to market a line of toys and stuffed animals modeled on the cute and cuddly cat. Meanwhile, Amy sows seeds of doubt in Sabrina about her relationship with Harvey. Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, vol. 2 #65 "Caught on Tape": Aunt Hilda is made Czarina of Meditation of the Magic Council and searches for a renegade warlock who is importing magical creatures to the Mortal Realm for sport, while Sabrina angsts over an impending move to the Magic Realm just as she's getting close to Harvey. Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Sabrina the Teenage Witch Complete Collection, vol. 1: 1962-1971' - Collects ??? (in B&W). - * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch Animated Series, vol. 1 - Collects vol. 2 #???. "Join Sabrina as she faces a flurry of new foes, meets new friends and tries to deal with the trials and tribulations of high school - with the added burden of being a teenage witch! What happens when Sabrina meets Repulsa? Can she handle being transformed from a high-schooler to a 12-year-old?" - *'The Magic of Sabrina, the Teenage Witch' - Collects stories from vol. 2 #39-48, 52-53. - * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, vol. 1: The Magic Revisited - Collects vol. 2 #58-61. - * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch: The Magic Within, vol. 1 - Collects vol. 2 #58-67. (In B&W) - * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch: The Magic Within, vol. 2 - Collects vol. 2 #68-78 (In B&W) - * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch: The Magic Within, vol. 3 - Collects vol. 2 #79-89 (In B&W) - * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch: The Magic Within, vol. 4 - Collects vol. 2 #90-100 (In B&W) - *'The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, vol. 1' - Collects Chilling #1-5. - *'Sabrina the Teenage Witch, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 3 #1-5. - Hardcovers *'Chilling Adventures of Sabrina: Occult Edition' - Collects Chilling #1-8. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Chilling Adventures of Sabrina Writer: Roberto Aguirre Sacasa. Artist/Covers: Robert Hack Volume 3 + Something Wicked Writer: Kelly Thompson. Artists: Veronica & Andy Fish. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-77, 1971-1983 * Volume 1.5: #1-32, 1997-1999 * Volume 2: #1-104, 2000-2009 * Chilling Adventures of Sabrina: #1- , 2014-present * Volume 3: #1-5, 2019 * Something Wicked: #1-5, 2020 Future Publication Dates :Sabrina: Something Wicked #1: 01 Apr 2020 :Sabrina: Something Wicked #2: 13 May 2020 News & Features * 07 Feb 2019 - [https://www.newsarama.com/43815-sabrina-the-teenage-witch-1.html Archie's New Sabrina Title Inspired By Classic Stories, TV Shows, Miyazaki's Kiki] * 31 Oct 2014 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=56741 CBR TV: Aguirre-Sacasa & Hack Chill, Thrill with Sabrina] (video) * 04 Apr 2013 - Archie Writer, Sabrina Co-Creator George Gladir Passes Away * 14 Apr 2009 - Interview with Mike Pellerito, "Young Salem" Editor * 13 Aug 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080813-TaniaDelRio.html Catching up with Tania del Rio - Sabrina and More] * 07 Aug 2008 - [http://comicsworthreading.com/2008/08/07/interview-with-tania-del-rio-on-sabrina-plans-oel-manga/ Interview With Tania del Rio on Sabrina Plans, OEL Manga] * 10 Jun 2005 - Tania del Rio: Spreading her Manga Magic Links *Archie Comics - Publisher's Website *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sabrina%2C_The_Teenage_Witch Sabrina, the Teenage Witch] - Wikipedia entry *WorldCat serial record *[http://sabrinatheteenagewitch.wikia.com/wiki/Sabrina_The_Teenage_Witch_Wiki Sabrina The Teenage Witch] - Wikia Site Category:Modern Fantasy Category:Humor Category:OEL Manga Category:Kids Category:Horror